The Lie
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: Sequeal to "The Secret".Joey Wheeler finds about Sakura Jacobs'(AKA:Seto Kaiba)secret.In time Joey even falls in love with her.Sakura Returns his feelings,but when Sakura finds out Joey told her secret what will happen.COMPLETED! SetoxJoey.R&R please.
1. Finding out the truth

The Lie  
  
A/N: This is a squeal to "The Secret" even thought that doesn't have any reviews yet (or at least it doesn't while I'm writing this) I wanted to start on this. Think of "The Secret" as a prologue story to this story. Anyway this is like me writing a Yaoi Story with out ACCTAULLY writing a Yaoi story. I came up with this while reading "Stolen Transending Decision" bye: Alpha Slave. Anyway enjoy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything in it.  
' '= Thinking

DIVIDER WORDS

'Damn my Hormones are kicking in again' Thought Sakura Jacobs, AKA Seto Kaiba, as he/she (A/N: going to refer to Sakura/Seto as Seto Kaiba, and he, until further notice) walked by a bunch of really cute guys. Seto Kaiba had been hiding his true identity as Sakura Jacobs's for 6 years now, and he was quiet good at it, but lately she had started to blush whenever a cute  
guy talked to him lately. Thank Ra he was good at hiding his emotions,  
other wise everyone would know who he really was.

Lost in his own thoughts he walked right into Joey Wheeler, the only guy he  
didn't start to blush around.

"Watch were you're going Mutt" He smirked; this was going to be fun. He loved to toy with Joey's emotions, especially making him mad, Seto loved  
to make Joey mad.

"Excuse me Money Bags, but you were the one who walked into me.... And I'm  
not a DOG!" Joey yelled the last part. Kaiba Smirked.

'Wheeler's an idiot' Seto Thought.

" You're right not a dog, you're a puppy" 

"That's bett- Hey, you Jerk" Joey was getting mad

"Come on Joey he's not wroth it" Yugi said

"Yeah come on man" Joey's best friend Honda (this is Tristen's Japanese name I HATE the name Tristen. so I'm going to call him Honda form now on)  
started to drag Joey away to class.

'That was too easy' Seto Kaiba smirked and walked into the building, today  
might just go her way after all

DIVIDER WORDS

The day continued on like normal, Girls swarmed around Kaiba, and he easily shot them down (seeing as he was after all really female) the Classes were dull. Everything seemed normal, until Gym came around. Kaiba hated gym. It was the only time when he had a chance of getting caught. He always changed in the restroom attached to the locker room. And today was no different.

" I swear if I have to listen to Kaiba one more time I'm gonna kill him!" Joey wheeler nearly yelled out in the locker room. After a few minutes Joey  
walked into the restroom. He headed for a stall. To bad it was the one Kaiba was in, to bad today he'd forgotten to lock it , and to bad the wrap  
Kaiba used to tie his chest flat had fallen off

"WHAT THE H-" Kaiba covered Joey's mouth and pulled him into other stall,  
and locked it this time.

"You best keep you mouth shut Puppy. Unless you have a death wish" Kaiba  
Threatened. She took her hand of Joey's mouth.

" You're a girl?" Joey asked softly.

"Yeah, and you better keep quiet about it, or else." she opened the door  
and pushed Joey out. Joey whistled and walked out. Kaiba was good looking as a girl, he hated to admit it. and he wasn't unimpressed by what he saw ether. this was DEFINATELY  
going to change things.

DIVIDER WORDS

A/N: good, bad, Delete? R&R please. (Due to the fact fanfiction.net seems to no longer allow dividers I'll be using DIVIDER WORDS as a divider) 


	2. History Reports and annoying questons

A/N: 'cries' still no reviews. Oh well here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything in it.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"Ok class we're going to be doing a history report on the American Civil War. I will be choosing your partner, and your topic," said Mrs. Minnamino (A/N: I watch YYH to much) the Students groaned. History reports, and the teacher picked groups, just perfect!  
  
Mrs. Minnamino ran through the pairs, Honda with Bakura, Marik with Tea, and Yugi with Duke.... and so on.  
  
" Seto Kaiba and..." Seto looked up to see who he'd be paired with, as Mrs. Minnamino pulled a name out of the hat " Joey Wheeler"  
  
A three second delayed reaction and then...  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the two said simultaneously.  
  
" Seto Kaiba will be Paired with Joey Wheeler" Mrs. Minnamino restated " your topic will be Jonesboro through the war"  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
" THIS SUCKS! " Shouted Joey during lunch. " I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA BE STUCK WORKING ON THIS PROJECT WITH THAT PAIN IN THE ASS"  
  
" Think of this as a good thing Joey" said Tea  
  
"HUH?" Joey looked confused  
  
" Kaiba's a perfectionist..." said Tea  
  
"... And always gets the best grades " added Bakura  
  
" He'll probably do it all him self " said Duke  
  
" And you'll still get a good grade" said Tea  
  
"Maybe one of the best in the class" said Yugi  
  
" yeah, YEAH! this could be a good thing " Joey shouted again.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
" This could be a bad thing" Kaiba said as he clicked away on his laptop  
  
' Wheeler has the worst grades in the class.....' click click click  
  
' and I hear he's Father's a drunk, so Joey never invites anyone over' tap tap click clack  
  
' He'll probably expect me to invite him over' clack clack click tap  
  
' But what if he goes snooping?' clack click tap tap clack  
  
' If he finds out more of my Secrets he could ruin me' Clickity clack tap tap tap  
  
' He might black mail me' He stopped typing  
  
"that's not going to happen."  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
The bell rang, students ran outside, happy for the weekend.  
  
" Go on guys I'll be with ya in a minute" Joey called back to his friends as he quickly changed his shoes.  
  
" Ok Joey we'll meet you at the Game shop" Yelled Yugi as he ran to catch up with Honda  
  
Joey finally got his shoes on and reached up to shut his locker, but some one slammed it shut before he could  
  
" HEY! " Joey said angrily  
  
" Hello Puppy" Kaiba said with a smirk. she Pinned Joey against the lockers " you didn't forget about the project. did you?  
  
" I'M NOT A DOG. and of course not!" Joey tried to get away but Kaiba had him stuck, right where she wanted him.  
  
" I know you have a record of putting things off till the last moment, well that's not going to happen today. we're going to start today" Kaiba Said coldly  
  
" Today but-"  
  
"but nothing Puppy" she glared at him coldly, then started to drag him along to the limo  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"WOW, this place is HUGE" Joey said in awe, he couldn't believe the size of the Kaiba mansion. Huge was an understatement.  
  
" What ever" Kaiba said coldly  
  
" BIG BROTHER " Mokuba tackled hugged Kaiba, knocking him over. Kaiba just laughed  
  
" Yeah I missed you too Kiddo, now would you mind getting off?" Kaiba continued to smile  
  
" Oops! sorry" Mokuba got off and Kaiba sat up.  
  
" It's ok." he Ruffled Mokuba's hair "Did you finish your homework?"  
  
" well, uh...."  
  
" MOKAUBA."  
  
"no" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"then go do it."  
  
"yes Saku-" he stopped when he saw Joey " I mean Seto" he got up and went to do his homework in his room.  
  
" Saku?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sakura" Seto Said, as he got up and dusted him self off.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
" Sakura's my real name" Kaiba answered, but not in his normal voice, in a calmer, more melodic voice, her real, female voice  
  
"Sakura" Joey said testing it out  
  
" And you better not call me that EVER" She added in her normal Seto Kaiba Voice.  
  
" So are you ever going to tell every one? " Joey asked  
  
"no."  
  
" so then you're never going to marry?"  
  
" I never said that."  
  
" so then you're going to marry a girl? "  
  
" no"  
  
" Then are you going to pretend to be Guy?"  
  
" I don't know "  
  
" are you planning on having kids? "  
  
"yes" why was Joey asking these questions.  
  
" but if your a guy how's that gonna work out? "  
  
" I don't know I'll say I adopted a kid, or something"  
  
" but some one might tell, what'll you do then?"  
  
" I don't know I'll deal with it when the time comes!" Seto was starting to get mad  
  
" Well why are you pretending to be a guy?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that last question, and unless you want to be dead before the week is out I suggest you quite asking questions." Seto glared at him. "let's get to work" he growled angrily.  
  
'looks like I hit a sore spot' Joey thought as he fallowed Seto to the living room 'things are definitely going to be interesting form now on.'  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: chapter 2 complete, R&R please. 


	3. The Kiss

A/N: WOW I'm on a roll! I best not stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: you know I don't own anything. Let's just leave it at that!  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
'Damn I'm Gonna be late' Seto thought annoyed. She'd woken up with blood on her sheets. She had to deal with it before she could leave. She hated when her period came around. She headed out the front door and nearly tripped over Joey Wheeler who was asleep on the door step  
  
"DAMMIT WHEELER CAN'T YOU PICK A BETTER DAY TO GET KICKED OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!" Seto nearly shouted. Joey just glared at him. Seto sighed when he saw the black eye Joey had. It didn't take long for Kaiba to find out about Joey's abusive drunk of a father. Since he knew what that was like. He told Joey he could stay at her house whenever he got kicked out. Of course he often found Joey asleep on his doorstep, when he forgot his key.  
  
"Just go inside I'll deal with this later. I'll make up some excuse at school," Kaiba said exasperatedly  
  
"Thanks" said Joey softly  
  
"Just get out of my sight before I change my mind." Kaiba snapped, then quickly walked to the limo awaiting him.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"I wondered where Joey is?" Yugi pondered  
  
" I have an idea. Hey Kaiba," he walked over o Kaiba's desk in the back most corner of the class. Kaiba didn't even look up from his book " where's Joey? "  
  
"How should I Know where the Mutt is? " Kaiba answered coolly, still not looking up from his book.  
  
"Cause you're his history partner, and you've been spending a lot of time together lately" Honda said accusingly. This time Kaiba looked up, give Honda one of his signature piercing glares.  
  
" First of all it's called doing research. Something you wouldn't know about. Second the Mutt is not some I like to "spend time with" so why the hell would I know?" Kaiba said coldly  
  
" Uh, right then" Honda knew that meant Kaiba had no idea where Joey was. He walked away 'boy that was dumb'  
  
'What an idiot' Kaiba thought. And rolled her eyes. Still Honda was cute when he looked rejected. 'WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM' Kaiba sighed softly. Her emotions were taking over again.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Kaiba sighed and walked back into her house. Locking the door behind her. She saw Joey asleep on the couch. His shirt was open. And she could see the numerous gashes that had gone un-attended. She sighed, and went to get a first aid kit.  
  
"Wake up Wheeler" Kaiba sat next to him, and opened the kit.  
  
"Huh?" Joey rubbed his eyes and sat up. And Kaiba took his (Joey's) School Jacket off him (Joey) "WHAT THE HELL"  
  
"I'm cleaning your wounds Dumbass!" Kaiba started to clean his wounds. When he finished cleaning the wounds, he bandaged them.  
  
"Where'd you learn to take care of wounds? I didn't know you were a nurse, Sakura" Joey said, jabbing at Kaiba being a girl in dinguses. That earned him a hit on the head "WHAT THE HELL? You hit me!" Kaiba never hit anyone who didn't hit first  
  
"It was to get you to shut up Dumbass!" Kaiba snapped back "and unless you want to die I suggest you stop calling me that"  
  
"What are ya on PMS or something"?  
  
No answer  
  
"Are you?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Are y-" Kaiba had kissed him to get him to shut up  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" they both said at the same time.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: well that's chapter 3. 


	4. Bribbery

A/N: YEAH here comes ANOTHER chapter, I'm really on a roll now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
PS: thanks for all the reviews Jett  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"Alright that never happened," said Seto.  
  
"Agreed" said Joey. Kaiba turned and started to walk away "hey uh... Kaiba, since that didn't happen, can I stay here tonight?"  
  
"Whatever" She said, and continued up to her room. Joey took that has a yes and lay back down on the couch  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey walked up the stairs into the room he'd seen Seto walk into. It was apparent this was Kaiba's bed room. It was very well, blue, on the bed was a blue eyes stuffed animal. On the desk were blue prints for a new duel disk, a plasma screen TV attached to the wall in front of the bed, extremely soft blue plush carpeting. Aside from the stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon on the bed, you'd never guess this was a girl's room.  
  
' I wonder where Kaiba is' he saw a door on his right and walked into it. This room was the bathroom. And Seto had just gotten out of the shower, and was currently drying her hair. With a towel that she had been wearing just moments before 'WOW'  
  
If people thought Kaiba as a guy looked good, they should see Kaiba as a girl. Joey took a minute to eye her delicate curves. Then looked at her hair. Apparently that Nape at her neck wasn't as nape, because her hair hung like normal, short wet hair would.  
  
Kaiba glared at him. She took 3 strides across the room until she was standing directly in front of Joey, then she slammed the door in his face.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
About 30minutes later Kaiba came out dried and dressed (in Pajamas might I add)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kaiba shouted  
  
"I kinda wasn't" Joey replied meekly. Kaiba placed her hand over her face and shook her head. Then she walked of to her desk and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
" You have to work hard to earn money to pay of your father's debts and your school fee, don't you?" she asked. Joey didn't respond  
  
" With the push of a button I could make all those nasty little debts go away. But if I were to push another button... I could make your life hell," She continued. This time Joey looked up  
  
" If you will keep my secret, and stop walking in on me like you just did, then your debts with go away. But if you don't, well I think you can guess" Kaiba didn't wait for a response before she pushed Joey out the door. "You have until tomorrow to decide."  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: chapter 4's done. And I decided for safety reasons I ought to change the rating. 


	5. The Dream

A/N please review. I've some how bruised by right arm pretty bad, and it's VERY hard to type and not be in pain so you're going to have to wait a few days, maybe if I get my creative energy up enough pain can't stop me, but for now don't expect such a quick update  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey sighed. What was he going to do but accept? He liked the idea of not have to work so hard, not have to always be so stressed out, and it's not like he was gonna tell anyway, no one would believe him. But it all seemed too easy. Much to easy. Again he sighed, this was getting to complicated. He lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over his head. He was soon asleep.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey was asleep in bed. His eyes opened slowly, he turned over to face his still sleeping wife. She looked beautiful. Her soft brown hair had grown out over to past few years, but not much else had change, her skin was still as soft, her curves were still the same, her eyes were still their beautiful blue that they had always been, with the acceptation of the fact that, while only 5 years ago her eyes were completely avoid of emotion. Now when she was awake, her eyes shown with love and happiness. Joey reached over and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Seto wake up, it's nearly noon" Joey said gently. Seto's eyes fluttered open  
  
"Seto, it's been a while since you called me that," she said softly. She smiled at him warmly. "You've called me Sakura for so long I forgot about my other name"  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey's eyes opened slowly. He'd had such a nice dream, and he could remember it perfectly. It took all of 10 second for him to bolt stair up realizing what he'd just dreamed about.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake Mutt. If you slept much longer you'd be late" came cold voice form across the room. Seto Kaiba walked over to where Joey was sitting. " Have you decided?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I'll keep your secret." Joey said quickly  
  
"Good now get up or you're going to be late," Seto said coolly  
  
"Me? What about you?" Joey said trying to hide the fact he was quiet shaken  
  
"Simple you're walking, I'm riding" Seto said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine whatever" was Joey's only reply. This confused Seto, she'd thought for sure he'd fight back.  
  
'I'll just have to try harder next time' She thought before heading out the door.  
  
Joey who had stood up after Kaiba first spoke to him now sat back down  
  
"I can't believe it," he said softly, thinking about the dream. " Why would I be married to Kaiba?"  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
(A/N: while that seems like the ultimate Cliffy, keep reading)  
  
Joey got to school just in time. He was literally 3 seconds away from late. The rest of the day had gone some what smoothly, well extremely smoothly if you like to avoid your friends. Joey had done just that all day until lunch.  
  
"Hey Joey where were you yesterday?" asked Honda. But he got no answer; Joey had been in deep thought all day.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tea  
  
" A dream" Joey stated simply  
  
" What happened in the dream?" asked Yugi trying to get more of a response out of Joey  
  
"I was married to Sakura," he said in a monotone voice, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was to deep in his thoughts  
  
"Who's Sakura?" asked Ryou  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Joey answered. Then he realized what he said  
  
"WHAT?" Yugi, Tea, Honda, and Ryou shouted once. Now Joey might have been able to get out of this alive if it weren't for the fact that THE Seto Kaiba was walking by when Joey had said that.  
  
'I'm a dead man' Joey said mentally to him self.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: end chapter 5, I'm evil I know. 


	6. Accepting the Truth

A/N: I got a stroke of Creative BRILLIANCE, plus my arm's feeling MUCH better. So he's chapter 6 (wow this is now my LONGEST story!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"I mean it was just another one of my VERY disturbing nightmares, I was scarred out of my mind this mourning when I woke up" Joey said quickly. Lucky everyone seemed to accept it, except for Kaiba who glared at Joey, but kept walking. 'Geez that was close.'  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
" COME ON DAD LET ME IN!" Joey shouted ad he banged on the door. Joey had one home to discover his things out side on the ground.  
  
Joey's father opened the door  
  
" Listen you little bastard, you don't pull your weight around here enough, and you out for 2 days doing god knows what. You were probably out getting some chick Knocked up," Joey's Father growled out  
  
" Dad I didn-" Joey started, but his father cut him off, by punching him in the lower stomach.  
  
"You disgust me. Get out of my sight" he shut the door, and Joey was left out side, homeless.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"What's with the Luggage?" Sakura Kaiba (A/N: I'm going to call Seto Sakura when ever she talks in her real, female voice) asked when Joey walked in with 2 suitcases in hand. Joey Looked up and glared at her  
  
"My dad kicked me out for not coming home last night." Joey said simple. Sakura quirked an eyebrow  
  
"Why?" said asked simply.  
  
"He said I was probably out Knocking up some chick or something." Joey glared at the floor; tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"I'll probably regret this later, but you can stay here for the time being" She said. She couldn't BELIEVE she was doing this.  
  
"Really you mean it?" Joey's eyes lit up with hope.  
  
"Yeah" Kaiba said simply. And was surprised that a second later Joey had launched him self at her, giving her a big hug, and knocking her over in the process.  
  
"Thank you!" was all Joey could say over and over again. Kaiba blushed lightly. Her stomach felt like butterflies had invaded it. She blushed lightly. Then she realized who was hugging her, and her blush went away quickly.  
  
"Yeah just get off," Kaiba said stiffly. Joey got off of her.  
  
"Uh, yeah sorry" Joey blushed. And he caught a glimpse of Kaiba with her short hair loose for once. It occurred to him how good she looked. This just made Joey blush more.  
  
"Now what was this thing I here about you having a dream that we were married?" it was Seto asking this time.  
  
" Oh, uh, it was a nightmare, it was kinda stupid anyway. It was just a REALLY bad dream...." Joey said quickly  
  
"Then why did you look so content and Happy when you first woke up?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"Well uh, umm, uh, you see" Joey scrambled for an answer, it then dawned on him how much he had ENJOYED the dream, and how Sexy he thought Kaiba looked when he turned into a girl. He started to blush again. But wait he COULDN'T like Kaiba. Kaiba was mean to him, and called him a Mutt, he HATED Kaiba. Then it hit him. He DIDN'T hate Kaiba. In fact he LIEKD it was Kaiba teased in and called him Puppy, he remembered once since he found out about Kaiba's secret, and Kaiba had called him a Puppy, and Joey had thought about being Kaiba's Puppy for a brief moment.  
  
At that Moment he knew how much he REALLY did like Kaiba. That just made him blush more.  
  
"Well Wheeler I'm waiting for an answer" Seto Said coldly. Joey searched franticly for an answer, but what could he say?  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: wow I'm REALLY evil. But this is PROBLY my best chapter yet! Please review. 


	7. Honda's EVIL game

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! I'm SO happy. I just had ice cream, now I'm kinda hyper. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"Uh. Because you were actually (insert name of famous, pretty actress here) it was a REALLY weird dream." Joey hoped his lie would work. Kaiba nodded showing she understood, and accepted his story. "Now why don't you show me to my new room"  
  
"Just because you're living here doesn't mean I'm going to be your maid" Kaiba said simple, and started to walk to the staircase. Joey fallowed quickly  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"What do ya mean you got kicked out?" Tea asked after Joey told them the news of him getting kicked out of his house the day before.  
  
"It's ok I found a place to stay" Joey reassured them  
  
"Where?" ask Ryou  
  
"With my aunt. But she doesn't really like people very much, and she might kick me out if you guys come over. So just don't ok? Joey said  
  
It took some time to convince them not to try to find him, and if they did for them not to come over.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"Ok Joey spill" Honda said later while they were mopping the floors. "Where are you REALLY staying?"  
  
"I already told ya I'm staying with at my aunts" Joey said simply  
  
"Come on man you can tell me the truth."  
  
"It IS the truth"  
  
"Yeah like that dream?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid. You seemed like you were crushing over a girl, not thinking about Kaiba," said Honda; little did he know it was kinda both. "That's it, you have a crush on someone isn't it?"  
  
"No Way Man!"  
  
"Come who is it?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
"Ok Joey What ever you say. Hey about we play a game to make this go faster?" Honda asked all of a sudden  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not?" Joey said, slightly suspiciously of Honda  
  
"Ok clear your thoughts. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you answer as fast as you can with out thinking, got it?"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Ok, Bread or butter?  
  
"Bread"  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Green"  
  
"Least favorite color?"  
  
"Pink"  
  
"Miracle Whip of Mayo?"  
  
"Mayo"  
  
"Cheerleader, Hot?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Is Seto Kaiba REALLY a girl named Sakura?"  
  
"Yes. Hey wait, no" Joey spluttered, he'd just given away Seto's secret  
  
"I knew it! Kaiba's a girl!" Honda said triumphantly  
  
"SHH" Joey covered his mouth "you HAVE to keep it a secret or Sakura would kick me out?"  
  
"So you're staying in her house?"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. So how did you find out?"  
  
"I caught her changing for gym," Joey said. Honda Whistled  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't tell ANYONE" Honda Promised.  
  
"Thanks" Joey said. Then sunk into his own thoughts  
  
"Hey Joey?" Honda Asked  
  
"Yeah" Joey said, not real consciously listening  
  
"Do you have a crush on her?"  
  
"Yeah" Joey said dreamily "OH CRAP" Joey then said, realizing what Honda had done  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: ok not my best work, but I thought it'd make things interesting. Evil smile, because I know how this stories going to end  
  
Any way I must Thank Phoebe From "FRIENDS" for the game. 


	8. The Confession pt1

A/N: wow I haven't updated in liek what 3 days. Any way happy belated 4th of July. Please enjoy the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"So I'm your aunt now?" Seto asked when Joey walked through the door. Joey looked up at her.  
  
"Give me a break, it was all I could come up with." Joey said annoyed.  
  
"I suppose it's the best a Puppy can come up with." Kaiba said  
  
"Shut Up with yeah Kaiba. I don't feel like dealing with this today" Joey said through ground teeth.  
  
"Aw, did the Puppy have a hard day?" Kaiba asked Sarcastically  
  
"No." Joey said flatly  
  
"Then what is it Puppy?" Kaiba asked, enjoying getting Joey annoyed.  
  
"Nothing" Joey said. Kaiba walked over to him, and pinned him against the wall  
  
" "Nothing" sure seems to be bothering you " Kaiba stated simply "so why don't you tell me what it is?"  
  
"No"  
  
" No? Why not Puppy?" Seto Asked.  
  
"Because..." Joey said, he was getting REALLY angry.  
  
" Because why, Puppy?" Seto said, putting emphasis on the last word. Joey Snapped. he'd had enough  
  
" Because I have a crush on you!" Joey nearly shouted. Seto was at this point in a state of complete shock  
  
" You... have a crush on me?" Kaiba asked, to shocked to say much else. her eyes were unfocused. yet she started strait into his eyes.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: end chappie. EVIL CLIFFY! 


	9. The Confession pt2

A/N: I'm not so evil as to leave you hanging for long  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
WARNING: Mentioned Rape and sex  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Seto Kaiba couldn't believe it. Sakura Jacobs couldn't believe it. Some one, besides Mokuba, who actually KNEW her secret, said they cared about her. It scared her.  
  
' What if he finds out about my other secret. He wouldn't care about me then.' Sakura thought ' I'm nothing but a dirty little whore.'  
  
" What I meant was, well" Joey frantically searched for the right words. " Well I guess, yeah " He blushed.  
  
Sakura moved away from him as fast as possible with out running. She headed strait to her room.  
  
"Wait Sakura, wait" Joey called back, but it was too late"  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Sakura (A/N: notice this is Sakura, not Seto. Sakura has feelings, Seto Doesn't, there's a difference.) Sat on her bed trying her best to fight against the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.  
  
' He doesn't know the real truth. If he knew, then he'd hate me.' She thought, finally giving into the tears, after a long drawn out battle.  
  
Knock  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok? I'm sorry" Joey called from outside the door. Before he walked in, Sakura had left the door unlocked. He walked over to her. " I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I-"  
  
"You didn't. Just stop apologizing and leave." Sakura said. She turned so he couldn't see her crying.  
  
"I'm not leavening until you tell me what's wrong." Joey said, and planted him self down on the bed next to her. Sakura looked him strait in the eyes  
  
"Dammit Wheeler, do you REALLY want to know? She asked, completely seriously.  
  
"Yes. I do. " Joey said calmly. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Just don't interrupt me. ((A/N: this is AFTER Battle city's over that means Noa's arc and the battle tower too. if you've seen it all, congrats, if not, it doesn't matter, this'd just make more since if you did)) You know when I was about 10 I was adopted by Gozaburo. He's why I changed my identity. So he'd adopt Mokuba and me. It didn't take him long to find out who I really was. And every night after that he used me as his sex toy. He told me if I ever once complained, or didn't do what he said he'd send Mokuba back. So I complied with his wishes and did what he asked me. No matter how much it hurt." Sakura stopped for a breath of air. Then continued  
  
" In time I met Maximillion Pegasus. Gozaburo was still alive at the time. Gozaburo let it slip to Pegasus who I really was. Pegasus didn't seem to care. In fact he was very nice to me. He was my shoulder to cry on. He was more like a father to me then Gozaburo EVER was. After Gozaburo died and I took over the company Pegasus was the one there encouraging me. I felt safe with him. I loved him."  
  
" Now I hate him. When I lost to him and he trapped my soul in the shadow realm... well I didn't stay in there for long, he took me out, and he used me like Gozaburo used to. He told me he might let Mokuba go if I cooperated. So I did. But Mokuba wasn't the only reason, he would have told everyone who I really was if I didn't do what he wanted."  
  
"Every since I turn 11 I've been nothing but a toy. Something someone used then thrown away. Gozaburo was right, I'm nothing but a dirty little whore!" Sakura conclude, her tears doubling.  
  
Joey brought her into his arms.  
  
"Sakura, please don't cry." Joey said softly. He couldn't believe it. Sakura was so brave. And she loved her brother so much.  
  
"So what do you think of me now?" Sakura asked, "now that you know my real secret, do you still care about me" She asked in a cold tone  
  
"Yeah, I do" Joey said  
  
"You do?" She asked, completely surprised  
  
"I do. You're the most brave, caring person I've ever met. And you're strong too. A lot of people wouldn't have been able to go through all that and still come out half way san. I know I couldn't" Joey said  
  
For the first time in a long time Sakura smiled, a real, genuine smile.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: the story isn't done yet. End chappie. 


	10. Happiness cut short

I have 2 good reasons why it took me THIS long to update. 1. I already wrote this, but I lost the DAMN DISC! 2. I went to music camp for a week. I was going to update before I left. It took till now to get the energy to start over. Cries all my hard work GONE! It'll be just my luck that I'll find the disc tomorrow after I've already posted this!  
  
Any way there WILL be a sequel to this titled "The Truth". "The Truth", "The Lie", and "The Secret" are 3 stories in my new "What if Series" I'm going to begin writing "Innocence Lost" after I'm done writing this chapter. It'll be about what if Mokuba was the one to receive Gozaburo's "Training". There's also one in the planning stage for now titled "The Hidden Switch" about the 2 Bakura's. It's one of those Switch body things with some new twists. And that's all I'm going to tell you about it. "The Hidden Switch will probably not be any more then 3-4 chapters, but don't take my word for it. I'm planning for it to be just 1. But hell, this story was ONLY supposed to be 5 chapters. And it's going to be at least 3 more (including this one) before it'll be done.  
  
So any way enjoy the new chapter. If it needs to be rewritten tell me, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; accept 1 black ballpoint pen. (Meaning in out of all my "many" possessions Yugioh isn't one of them cries)  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Sakura woke up to the snores of Joey Wheeler, who was asleep next to her. She smiled. Joey had stayed up half the night talking with her, and comforting her. No one had EVER treated her like he did last night. Somewhere about 2:00 A.M. they both feel asleep with out even bothering to change for bed. Normally Sakura would have been mad to find Joey asleep next to her, but today was different. She was happy to see him. Happy to know he hadn't gone away, just like every one else did.  
  
"Joey.... Joey... Wake up" Sakura whispered in Joey's ear  
  
"Mmmph!" Said Joey  
  
"I know. Come, we don't want to be late." Sakura said softly, almost comfortingly  
  
"We?" Joey asked. Sakura Nodded  
  
"Yes. We." Sakura responded. Joey'd been walking to school every day since he'd moved in. Something had definitely changed in Sakura.  
  
' Or Maybe... maybe this is the real Sakura' Joey thought as he sat up. Sakura was already up and headed to get changed for school.  
  
"Joey...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know last night, it can't change things between us, at least in public. And also..." Sakura stopped and changed her voice to that of Seto Kaiba's " If you tell ANYONE I will personally make sure you die an extremely slow, painful death"  
  
Joey fell out of the bed with surprise, and then laughed  
  
"I'm serious though Joey" said Sakura. "You can't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
Little did Kaiba Know, Joey had already told someone.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Honda noticed almost immediately noticed that there was something different about Kaiba. He was almost smiling.  
  
"Say Joey, whad ya have to do to make Sakura Smile" Honda asked, just loud enough for only Joey and Kaiba to here. Then nodded in Kaiba's direction.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
" YOU TOLD HIM!?!?!" Kaiba screamed when him and Joey got home " you PROMISED not to tell!"  
  
" he kinda found out on his own" Joey mumbled  
  
" HOW?"  
  
"by asking questions!" Joey replied meekly. Kaiba snapped.  
  
" THAT'S IT! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU WERE EVEN HERE BEFORE! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND THEN YOU GO TELL PEOPLE LIKE Its JSUT ANOTHER GOSSIP TOPIC. I HATE YOU!" Kaiba yelled at the top of her voice, then stormed off to his room  
  
"I'm sorry" Joey whispered.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
A/N: I'M EVIL! then end of the chapter! 


	11. The Duel of Love

A/N: yes I finally got my Lazy butt up and started to write. I'm sorry it took so long, but 1 I have to go back to school in a week, so you know R&R till then, but I'm REALLY bored, and working on background projects, as soon as I get everything up I'll post the link so ya'll can see my beautiful work... well not really, but anyway I decided I should probably get to work (especially after I read my reviews sweat drop) any way I'm kinda half working on setting things up, half writing, so I ought to get the link posted before the stories over :D  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey sighed as he walked to school, it'd been almost a week since Seto had even looked at him. Life had just seemed to go from bad to worse. he had started to room with Honda, after threatening him if he didn't. Joey couldn't even look at his Xbestfriend. He couldn't look at Seto either, but for diffract reasons, two of them. 1) every time he saw Seto he felt increasingly guilty... and lonely. And 2) every time he looked at Seto he wanted to wrap his arms around her and apologize. which would only make things worse, and leave many unexplainable questions.  
  
Joey sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. He felt like someone he loved had just died. In a way someone did. Sakura was dead to him. she refused to talk to him, or even look at him, she hated him. He hated himself. life couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going Wheeler?" Joey had just walked right into Kaiba. in response to that mistake he got to listen to the coldest voice he'd heard in a while...  
  
"Sorry" Joey Mumbled and kept moving. Seto didn't say anything else, his eyes lingered on Joey for a minute. and the Barrier broke for just a second, he looked... sad.  
  
This DID NOT go unnoticed. Yugi And Tea both saw this. something weird was definitely happening. Joey and Kaiba were purposely avoiding each other, when ever some one even mentioned Kaiba's name around Joey he'd perk up for a minute, then go into a slump. he hadn't smiled in days, and he seemed to despise Honda. Something just wasn't right.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
"Joey, What's wrong?" Yugi asked his best friend after school on their way home. it was Just Yugi and Joey. Tea and gone with Honda to see if she could get anything out of him.  
  
"Nothing Yug." he didn't bother looking up.  
  
"Come on Joey... you can tell m-" Yugi started, but was cut off  
  
"No I can't!" Joey nearly shouted. he stopped walking.  
  
"Joey-" Yugi Started,  
  
" Look Yug, I want to tell you, someone, any one more then anything, but I made I promise, and I already broke it once, and now she hates me... she's been hurt so much, I don't want to hurt her again!" Joey again nearly shouted. happy no one else was around, he and Yugi had taken the back road home.  
  
" Hurt Who?"  
  
"S-s-" tears ran down Joey's cheeks.  
  
" Seto?" Yugi supplied the correct name, and Joey for the first time in a week meet his eye  
  
"H-how'd ya know?" Joey asked confused  
  
" I kinda pieced a few things together" Yugi said" now, will you tell me what happened" and Joey did.  
  
Joey told him everything that had happened from when he found out about who Kaiba really was. Yugi listened to him silently.  
  
" and now She won't even talk to me."  
  
" You said she wanted to keep her cover, no matter what" Yugi asked  
  
" yeah"  
  
"well then..." Yugi started to tell him a Plan, Joey liked it.  
  
DIVDER WORDS  
  
(Warning: this is my first attempt duel scene, it might stink, BAD!)  
  
" Kaiba I Challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba rolled his eyes, hadn't he already beat Joey enough  
  
" Why should I Wheeler. every time you duel me you get your head handed to you."  
  
" Are you scared Kaiba, scarred I might beat your sorry ass?"  
  
Kaiba turned an Glared at him "fine if I win you have to stop bothering me and admit that you're a second rate duelist, and a Mutt!"  
  
"Fine and if I win you have to talk to me without the insults or anything like that"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
(get on the duel platform( no duel disks, sorry kiddies) shuffle) "Duel"  
  
"I'll let you go first, Mutt."  
  
" fine. I place a card face down, and play tiny Guardian in defense mode (A/N: I'd cut out this scene, accept it's needed, if I mess up a name or something like that, I'm sorry)  
  
" I play Lord Of Dragons in attack mode, and then I play 2 flute of summoning Dragons to summon my 3 Blue eyes white dragon and sphere Dragon in attack mode! then I play 1 card face down, end turn" Kaiba smirked  
  
Joey draws, he doesn't have anything he can use "end Turn"  
  
Kaiba drew, and smirked more " First Sphere Dragon attack his tiny Guardian. Now I play polymerization to fuse my 3 blue eyes together to make The Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then I play Quick attack Blue eyes attack him directly! You're down to 500 life points. ( I want them to have 5000 life points, so sew me!) "  
  
Joey Drew " I play Change of Heart(( by the way I know he doesn't have this card, he barrowed it from Bakura)) now I control your Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon for 1 turn! now before I attack I'd like to say... Sakura I didn't mean for anyone to find out. it's my fault for being Stupid... I'm sorry." Kaiba's eye widened slightly "Blue eyes ultimate white dragon, attack!"  
  
Sakura's hand flew to his card, mirror force, this card could win it for her... but did she really want to win... did she really want to never see Joey again...  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
End Chappie, EVIL CLIFFIE I know I spent ALL DAY on this, as well as my DeviantART Account. and now that both are up, here's the link to My DeviantART account. ) 


	12. Kinda Happy Ending

A/N: ok thanks for the reviews, I'm updating fast for 2 reasons, 1 cause someone asked, 2 because of this  
  
To TaiSora4life: Ok here's the thing I know you were probably trying to be helpful, and I appreciate constructive criticism. But I don't need it shoved in my face, all you had to say was you messed up some on the duel, try revising, giving small hints. I'm not stupid I will piece it together. The thing is though that in 2 paragraphs you listed about 50 things that I did wrong. Again I wouldn't mind this if you sent me an E-mail, or went on Neopets, sent me a neomail, or and sent me a PM. but to post it someplace where all can see and make the person writing look like an idiot, makes you look like an ass. Ok now here's the next thing. While this may sound egotistical, the Author(ess) has the power to control the story, if in this story I want Kaiba to turn into a fuzzy pick Bunny he will, if I want Joey to kiss a goat, he will. see I'm the only person who can control this story, if I say the duel works this way, then it does. next this was simply to transition time. I mean doesn't it annoy you when someone sets you up for a big battle or duel, then says Yugi, or Joey, or Kaiba won? Isn't it more exciting for it to be written there? even if you aren't going to read it? And my Final Point, 4cash( I mean 4kids) does stuff like that all the time, turning trap card into monster or magi cards, turning magic cards into Trap or Monster cards, turning monster card into Trap or Magic card, make the effects last the wrong amount of time, completely changing the affect to something TOTALLY different. if they can do it then why I can't I, besides, the duel really isn't that important to the story accept to show the battle between Sakura's hate for Joey and her lust for Power, and her Love of Joey and the fact that she really does want to be back with him. now that I've written all this I'm going to apologize if I came off like an ass, but I'm not taking this down.  
  
Disclaimer: you know!  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Joey's attack hit, leaving them both with 500 life points each. Sakura looked surprised that she hadn't used the card that surely would have let her win... but then again. she wasn't that surprised.  
  
on the other side of the field Joey was shocked, he thought for sure Kaiba would have used some trap card to win... but he did nothing.  
  
"DAMMIT WHEELER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Sakura shouted. Joey looked even more surprised. it was Sakura, not Kaiba, or even Seto (( A/N: Kaiba's the dominant male personality that Sakura uses most. Seto is Mokuba's kind older brother she uses almost never, and Sakura is the real her, who is never shown to any one accept Mokuba (and now Joey)))  
  
" you're move." was the only thing of intelligence Sakura could make out from him. she drew and glanced at the card, this could win it for her... but...  
  
" I give Joey."  
  
"You what?" Joey asked flabbergasted(big word)  
  
" I give, I can't win." Sakura Said as the platforms lowered. it wasn't a complete lie, if she won, she'd loose him.  
  
" al-alright" Joey walked over to her. "Look I really wanted to apologize. I know I did something really stupid, but we're both miserable, and Sakura, I Love you. everything just gets worse when you're not around, and everyday that you're not with me it just... "he sighed " it's unbearable. so I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura smiled "alright. I forgive you. sorta."  
  
"sorta?"  
  
"you told the rest of the geek Patrol didn't you?" Sakura asked.   
  
"yeah"  
  
"I forgive you, but think of this as a probation period. You're going to have to make me REALLY happy to get of it."  
  
Joey smiled. then leaned in and Kissed Sakura. Things were finally looking up.  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
END! should I write a sequels? also if you check the 11th chapter. I changed Brain Control to Change of Heart, to make this simpler. 


End file.
